Sagat
"A strong fighter is not one who always wins, but one who stands after defeat." - Sagat "Your words are not needed." - Sagat (Street Fighter V) Sagat (サガット Sagatto, Thai: สกัด) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing as the non-playable final boss in the original Street Fighter. He later returned as a boss in Street Fighter II before becoming playable in its update, Street Fighter II: Champion Edition. He is the "Emperor of Muay Thai" and a former member of Shadaloo, where he acted as a personal bodyguard for M. Bison. Like Zangief and M.Bison, Sagat is one of The4everrevival's Favorite Characters from Street Fighter series. The Grand Summer Season Trek Sagat shows up on Bender and the B Team and joins up with them to face his partners he once worked with. He seems to know and be friends with Scorpion. Sagat alongside Twlight and others make a scan on the file he found on Bison. Before they check he unfortunately is put in a fight with Cooler and he manages to win after a hard fight leaving Cooler in a crippled situation and need for recovery. Sagat is definitely one of the most powerful new members to the B Team as this fight proves he is the Emperor of Muay Thai for a reason. Sagat gets into another fight with his former student Adon and Meltdown at the Island and he allows Jorgen, Stan and The Chief to stop Trevalyn and Veger while he trashes them Joe Swasnson style. Sagat then brings the Rowdyruff Boys in with the other 6 so Bender, Skipper, Princess and the others can fix them up. He helps out the team in more ways and brings down his former boss Bison and then contemplates about his next fight he would like to have with Scorpion. During his vacation before leaving to find Scorpion, He went to England to recruit ex member of Shadaloo Cammy White to join the team and they talked about their activities after each one left during the Alpha 3 events. While with Scorpion and his team they join the P Team in their war with the evil Galactus. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Sagat returns and joins forces again with his friends Bender and Scorpion to fight Discord and Sigma. Sagat meets and becomes allies with Bender and Scorpion's pal Dib and joins the crew in their side of the story. Like Ice King he starts to suspect Discord's work after Scorpion's encounter with him. He ends up revealing Bender's storyline against Discord to the others. Done with it, Sagat goes to follow Price who will lead him to Lizbeth and The Crusaders Allies and enemies Allies: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Bubblegum, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Snide, Stan Smith, Dr.House , Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Any Honorable and worthy opponent, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Luigi, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Crypto, Cassandra, Raz, R.J., Android 18, Delta Squad, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Boomer, Nina, Edd, Noob, Hans, Nibbler, Megaman X, Hiscord, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: M.Bison, Vega, Balrog, Adon, Vilgax, The Children of Megatron, Vilgax's alliance, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organization Trivia * Sagat is the tallest human character so far. * He is one of the Most Powerful physical human fighters in the Multi-Universe despite him missing an eye. Gallery File:379517_2.jpg 245px-SagatHyperSFII.jpg sagat.jpg 245px-SagatSuperSFII.jpg Street-Fighter_II_Turbo_Revival_-_Sagat's_Ending.png Super_street_fighter_IV_3d_3.jpg sagat 1.jpg sagat 2.png sagat 3.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Humans Category:Shadaloo Category:Characters that hail from the Street Fighter universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Members of the B Team Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:True Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Second in Command Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Martial Artists Category:Bald Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Handicapped Badass Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shinichiro Miki Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan